A Broken Uncle
by Kili's girl forever
Summary: Thorin knew Dis would kill him if his only niece was captured or dead it is now up to him and his nephews to find her
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the setting all of these things were made by J.R.R Tolkien.**

Kili's Point Of View (POV):

"I'm going to check on Lili." I told Uncle Thorin. "All right." he said. I went through the hobbit hole door and across the meadow. I knew Lili was practicing there so I figured that I should talk to her after the explosion that happened between her and Uncle Thorin. I saw her bow so I knew she was near by. "Lili come out come out where ever you are." I said remembering our childhood and all those games of hide-and-seek. She always won. I waited a few minutes hoping she would come out but she didn't. "Lili I'm serious come out NOW!" I yelled into the darkness. That's when I got a good look at her bow it was covered in blood. My heart stopped! My younger sister was kidnapped! I ran inside bumping into Balin, Dwalin and Ori. " Sorry!" I shouted keeping my eye on Uncle Thorin. "Its Lili!" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys just managed to update probably won't be able to update because of speeches but I will try. **

**Thorin's POV:**

"What Kili?" I asked in shock. "Lili is gone and her bow is covered in blood!" he screamed in tears. Never had I saw my nephew in tears. I knew that if Lili had been captured or dead Dis would kill me! Thats when Fili walked in. "What's all the commotion about?" he asked staring at his brother who was in tears. Kili was the first one to speak. "Lili is gone!" he said wailing. "WHAT!" Fili screamed. "I'm so sorry Nephews" I said. "We have to get her back or mother will kill all three of us!" Kili wailed and fell onto the floor. "Yes we must try!" I said trying to cheer up the two of them. That's when Fili burst out of the room and went to the spot Kili found Lili's bow. Balin came out side and took a good look at the blood on the bow and said "That's not dwarf blood! That's Orc blood!" "What?!" the three of us shouted. "Yes that's what it is. And by the looks of it you can see the blood on the trees. And here's a piece of her tunic. Everything is her but her blood! She's alive and fighting to get back to you!" He said with a sliver of hope left in his heart. "Let's go find her! Please Uncle!"Kili said with hope in his voice. I didn't listen to him though. I thought about what the Orcs could do to her. I would slaughter them all if there is even a scratj on her.

**Lili's POV:**

My mind was racing with questions. Where was I? What was going on? Where are the Dwares? Kili?Fili? Uncle Thorin? That's when I heard a rustle in the leaves. " Who's there?" I asked. I was blindfolded so I couldn't see anything. " She's awake!" someone with a heavy accent said. "Master will be pleased! And then we can lure The Mighty Thorin Oakenshield to us and then we destroy him.

ORCS! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys I just managed to update my story hope you like it!**

**Thorin's POV:**

What was I going to do? Dis would kill me if Lili was dead! Her only daughter and she trusted me to take care of her if I just didn't say anything about her being a girl on this journey none of this would have every happened and now it was all my fault! Fili and Kili probably hate me!

"Uncle what are we going to do?" Fili asked me still looking at his sister's bow. "We find her." I said trying to act superior. "We will find her!' I screamed.

**Lili's POV:**

ORC'S!

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed. Where was Fili and Kili when you needed them. " We wouldn't hurt you we would just torture you until you tell us where Thorin Oakensheild is!" the Orc said laughing " And you would never do that because you wouldn't want to see him hurt! Would you?"

"Let me GO!" I yelled making sure some one would be able to hear me. We must be close to that hobbit hole.

**Kili's POV:**

GOOOOO! I thought I heard something. I got a better sound the second time. IT WAS LILI'S VOICE! SHE WASA ALIVE!

"Uncle did you hear that. It was Lili's voice. She's alright!"


End file.
